Seducing Jupiter
by shelivesfree
Summary: He called her name softly, and she slowly turned around, a look of pure joy and happiness on her face. Her green eyes were alive with the storm, flashing like thunder. They drew him in, like they always did. She beckoned him with one finger, playfully, like a child, and of course, he obliged.


_Seducing Jupiter_

Furuhata Motoki sat at the kitchen bench, his head resting on his hands; memories of the night before were currently whizzing through his mind.

 _It had been raining, the thunder shaking the room. He had arrived at Kino Makoto's apartment, to see her standing out on her balcony. Rain had soaked through her light green dress, and had smoothed her long curly hair, leaving it damp and sticking to her back. Her hands were slightly upraised and her eyes were closed; she looked peaceful. Even zen; a trait that was more effectively attributed to Rei._

 _He called her name softly, and she slowly turned around, a look of pure joy and happiness on her face. Her green eyes were alive with the storm, flashing like thunder. They drew him in, like they always did. She beckoned him with one finger, playfully, like a child, and of course, he obliged_

 _"Furu-san," she greeted him, water trickling down her face._

 _"What are you doing out here, Mako-chan?" he asked, his expression a mix of endearment and concern. "You'll get sick if you stand out in the rain!"_

 _She merely tipped her head back and laughed as the lightening flashed around her. "It's only water, Furu-san!_

 _He eventually coaxed her inside, much to her dismay. But the storm had energised her, and awakened a deep lust and desire that she only reserved for him. She had taken him in complete, unadulterated passion and he had given in to her. How could he not, when she was standing there looking so delicious; sopping wet, bare foot, dress clinging to her luscious curves, smelling of pine-needles and musk and something fresh and earthy._

He remembered the way she felt, her body entwined with his, and felt himself getting more aroused by the minute.

"Mornin'

He turned around at the sound of her voice, thick with sleep. She was standing in the doorway, a sight for sore eyes. He was immediately drawn to the length of her legs; those long, lean legs that had been wrapped around him only hours before. She was wearing his shirt, which almost fit her completely as she was so tall. It rested just above the line of her pretty pink panties. Her russet brown curls formed a messy halo around her head, and she was rubbing her eyes slowly with one hand.

"Hey there, sleepy head," he greeted her with a smile.

She screwed up her nose, eyes half-closed and sniffed suddenly. "You're burning the toast."

True enough, the metallic smell of burnt bread filled the air. Motoki turned his head to see a thick ribbon of grey smoke rising from the toaster on the counter. He hurried across the room and turned it off, pulling out two completely blackened slices of bread. Makoto giggled, almost patronisingly, and approached him.

"Oh, Furu-san," she sighed, placing a kiss on his spread through him from the spot where her lips touched his skin. "What am I going to do with you, if you can't even make toast without burning it?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and burrowed his nose into her thick hair. "I can think of a few things," he mumbled, his voice low and husky. In his arms, he felt Makoto shudder with lust.

"How about I make us some eggs?" she suggested, squirming out of his embrace. Tying her unruly hair up into her trademark ponytail, she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and reached down to retrieve a mixing bowl. Motoki knew to never interrupt his lady when she was cooking – it was a sacred art to her, and something she took great pride in. But, in that moment, all he wanted was to devour her, to kiss her everywhere and ravage her with his lips, his hands, his very being.

He pressed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck. His hands slid up under her shirt and caressed the smooth, taut planes of her stomach. She instinctively pressed back against him.

"Stop, Furu-san. I'm trying to make breakfast!"

His index finger traced her navel. "I don't want breakfast," he whispered, sucking gently on her earlobe. "I want you."

With deft hands, he lifted her up and turned her around, pressing her up against the counter as he kissed her roughly. She melted into it, twisting her fingers in his sandy hair and pulling him closer to her. They're mouths fought for dominance, until Motoki cupped her bum and lifted her unto the counter to stand between her legs. His hands smoothed up from her toned calves, to her creamy thighs, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"You look ravishing this morning, Mako-chan," he murmured against her lips. "I simply have to have you."

"H-here?" she asked in weak protest, her voice cracking slightly as she attempted to keep it under control.

He nodded, staring intently into her emerald eyes. "Right here, right now."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just something fluffy because who doesn't like fluff, right?**_


End file.
